


【索香】哨向|欠债还情--IF线番外

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 写给：子沐翛。NC17，哨向的延伸IF线番外，主要是车，半兽人和兽x人，还有其他本老狗搞不出新意的那些辅料癖好。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 35





	【索香】哨向|欠债还情--IF线番外

押送索隆的是一辆大型载货车，驾驶车厢后附的集装箱体量巨大，但进来就会发现这巨大是事出有因的。索隆带着口枷，他在上车前刚被注射了三倍剂量的肌肉缓释剂，此刻正双眼紧闭，沉沉睡着。合有他手臂粗大的锁链束缚了他的四肢，长长的金属链各自延伸到集装箱上方的四个角落。

山治舒了口气，总算找到这家伙了。

他悄无声息地溜上了集装箱，躲在金属门后掩藏身形。两位实验员在外面简短交谈了几句，大致是工作交接的注意事项，即将开车载运索隆上路的实验员有些忐忑，毕竟他将要押运史上最危险的黑暗哨兵到特殊军事法庭受审，虽然这不过是走个过场，索隆被判死刑是板上钉钉的事情。另一位实验员——负责把索隆从实验室里带出来那位，则语气笃定地安抚着这位心有不安的同事：没事的，三倍缓释剂，就算是魔兽索隆至少也要六小时才清醒，再加上全套的S级质量拘束装置，集装箱用的是极其坚硬的合金材质，四方密封，只有一把钥匙，就算他真能挣脱锁链，也破不开箱体，逃不到外面。

再三确认了集装箱的坚固和密闭性，实验员终于放心了一些，两人合力推着笨重的金属门，山治躲在门后，看着门扉在自己眼前缓缓关闭。

关上门的同时，外面的声音也被隔绝了，集装箱里安静得落针可闻，只有睡着的索隆均匀的呼吸声，合着空气转换器运作的悄声嗡鸣。山治又等了一会儿，确认门在到达法庭之前不会再打开后，才微微放松了一些。

他弯腰，抬腿，绕过将集装箱空间切割得七零八落的锁链，来到了索隆面前。他单膝跪地，扶着抬起索隆的脑袋，绿头发的哨兵剑士即使被这样对待也没能苏醒。三倍量的缓释剂，山治心想，这家伙的待遇可真是非同一般。

但他们可没时间等六个小时，去往特殊军事法庭的路程只有四小时，真等绿藻头在药效消退后才自然苏醒，他们就插翅也难逃了。而逃脱的机会只有一次，就在他们到达目的地后，集装箱门被打开的那一瞬间。

幸而山治对这种状况早有预料，也对接下来的安排颇有成算，其他同伴已经按照计划在停车地点埋伏好了，路上的四小时竟可以算他们难得的喘息时间。

心弦微松之下，山治扒着索隆的脸肆意玩弄了一番，将这人平静的面皮拧成各种奇怪的表情，恶作剧的快乐让他笑出了声，但没玩一会儿，他就坐在任人宰割的哨兵面前叹了口气：不会顶嘴和反抗的绿藻头不够好玩。

山治从分子口袋里将索隆的三把刀拿了出来，这可是他在实验室潜伏了三天特地偷渡出来的，毕竟剑士没有刀，就像厨师没有锅一样，对他们的逃跑计划不利，到时候绿藻头拖累自己就不好了。他拒绝承认还有一部分原因是过去总看到索隆很宝贝地擦拭这三把刀，并且隐隐猜测每把刀都有一个意义深长的故事，他单纯是怕索隆战斗力不足拖了自己的后退罢了，就是这么简单。

刀放到一边，山治又变魔术似的拿出一串钥匙。他抻直了跪坐的上身，以一个半拥抱的别扭姿势打开了索隆的口枷，接着是手腕，再是脚腕……被卸下所有束缚装置的索隆看起来轻省了不少，至少山治看着觉得顺眼多了。

他对着索隆嘀咕：老虎就该在森林里无拘无束地嚣张跋扈才对，被关在动物园逊毙了。说完，他又逗猫似的挠了挠索隆的下巴，问：你说是不是，笨老虎。

笨老虎当然没法回答他。

最后，还剩下缓释剂的问题。

山治膝行离他更近一些，两手捧着索隆的脸颊让他抬头，跪直的高度让山治罕见地以俯视的姿态看待索隆，毕竟他向来都是平视这个笨蛋哨兵剑士的，如此彻底的俯视视角从来未有。出于一种稀罕的好奇，山治就着这个距离和角度将索隆细细打量了一番，从浓密而细挑的眉毛，到闭阖的双眼，再到高挺的鼻梁，和自然抿紧的嘴唇。他发现索隆长得并不粗犷，甚至细致精确。虽然五官深浓，但有一个并不圆钝的尖下巴，额头饱满，皮肤光滑，嘴唇的颜色是漂亮而健康的淡粉。

山治撇了撇嘴，别扭地承认这家伙女人缘好也并不是没道理的。

但索隆对异性的吸引力，或者说对所有人的吸引力，大多时候仅止步于知道他是魔兽索隆之后。长得再好看也是个不折不扣的危险生物，和一点微不足道的好感相比，当然是生命安全更重要。这实则是一种世俗的偏见，作为这一代的黑暗哨兵，索隆总是需要替塔完成各种寻常士兵难以完成的危险任务，深入各种匪夷所思的险境，流传在外的自然就是妖魔化了的名声，实际上山治认为这家伙在生活中十分省电，他并不嗜血，除了任务之外只有实力相当甚至比他更强者才能激起他的血性和暴力欲（随着时间的推移，比他更强者已少得凤毛麟角）。

名声和实物的巨大落差，让这位某种程度上的名人在现实生活中少受狂热崇拜者的骚扰，因为大多数人都认不出他，却造成了另一个奇怪的现象：

虽然外貌没有被明确暴露，但三把刀、绿头发的特征却是为众人所知的关于索隆的情报。也因为他的个人特征辨识度很高，他的崇拜者们热爱以这个形象模仿他。山治就不止一次遇到过有这个特征的人，这其中没有一个是索隆本人，而崇拜者们跟风配置的三把刀则千奇百怪，有带三把手术刀的，三把水果刀的，还有带三把菜刀的；头发也绿得姿态各异，嫩绿深绿蓝绿。以至于山治在第一次见到索隆本人时，完全把他当成了又一个黑暗哨兵狂热崇拜者，并一度认为索隆的本质就是个无耻的小偷。

他们的初遇颇为戏剧化。那时候山治正便衣出街，悄悄跟踪一个涉嫌拐卖案的嫌疑人，行在路上时，一声“有小偷”的尖叫惊动了嫌疑人，并在片刻的混乱后隐入人流消失了踪迹。山治犹豫两秒，咬牙放弃了自己这条线，发信给同事让他们继续盯紧后，毫不犹豫地选择帮助自己心爱的女士，朝那个快得看不清人影的家伙追去。

最后他抓到了同样穿着白衣服，被无辜地塞了抢劫来的包，刚结束任务要回家的索隆。

他们的相遇没有个好的开头，却未必是件坏事，甚至可说，正是这样糟糕的、对彼此充满恶感的相遇，才能酝酿出真挚的友谊。如同命运般，凡事若有个太过圆满的开头，那之后的一切便都显有缺憾；毫无期待的相遇，却修正了偏见，放下了傲慢，孕育了不断升温的惺惺相惜。

山治捧着索隆的头，垂下脖颈，将额头抵在了索隆的额头上。

他尝试进入索隆的精神图景。

这就是应对缓释剂的其中一种解决办法，向导通过入侵哨兵的精神图景，给与高强度的精神刺激，激发哨兵沉入精神深处的警觉性和攻击性，从而惊醒哨兵的自我意识。以索隆可怕的肉体恢复速度，只要唤醒他的意识，被索隆本人支配的身体，就能以最快的速度消解缓释剂带来的筋肉上的无力，从而缩短药物的效用时间。

这是一个需要绝佳精神控制力和精神强度的工作，对向导的素质要求非常高。山治没一会儿就额角冒汗，眉头拧紧地头疼起来。作为成年后才分化的、刚觉醒一周的、先天不全的向导，他的精神触手强度有限，而且触手数量比正常分化的、接受过系统训练的向导来说少得可怜。在决定了由他作为潜入实验室的角色后，他仅花了几天的时间来特训自己的向导能力，训练的内容也十分具有针对性：他只学了怎样侵入精神图景、怎样投下暗示的锚、怎样唤醒被注射了缓释剂的哨兵。额贴额的方式也正是出于这个原因，他的精神触手强度不够，只能依靠缩短物理距离的方式来增加效率和成功率。

一周前，山治分化成了向导。异能者的分化多在童年时便现端倪，普遍认为越早展现哨向资质的孩子，分化后便拥有更加异禀的天赋，成年后才突然分化的则少之又少，几乎没有。毫无疑问，以这样的标准来看，向导山治天资差劲，蹩脚至极。

山治认为这都要归结于杰尔马家族的见鬼的人体实验，作为改造失败出生的孩子，他不仅因为有感情而懦弱又废物，还一度是个普通人，没有任何异能者的资质，他早就接受了自己身为普通人的人生，也从中找到了平衡与乐趣，又突然间分化了。或许是因为女人缘不好，命运女神极少对他友善微笑。

而这会儿，一个残次品向导，冒着生命危险，来救一个站在金字塔顶端的、不需要向导的黑暗哨兵，有时候现实就是这样出人意料且富于幽默。

凝神专注的山治不知不觉和索隆凑得更近了，这是完全下意识的举动。物理距离的缩短可以提升成功率，他们从一开始的只有额头交贴，慢慢挨近到可闻呼吸，鼻尖若有似无地抵着，山治呼吸的全是索隆呼出的热息，却全然没有意识到这个距离近得不合理，完全不是朋友和同伴该保持的距离，也不是他一直注意着要和世界上所有的臭男人——尤其是索隆，应该要保持的距离。他太专注于自己的工作了，分心不了其他。

货车开动了。

就算在集装箱里，加速度的惯性也很鲜明，车辆行驶上了平坦的大道。在封闭的空间里，时间的流逝难以计量，像是恍然一瞬，又像长久的梦寐之后，山治指尖颤抖地松开索隆的脑袋，出了一身细汗，头昏脑涨地摸到箱壁靠坐下来，撑着脑袋平复有如针扎的刺痛感。

索隆指节虚握几下，彷如痉挛，山治没发现这个细节。

等了一会儿，山治的头疼缓解了稍许，索隆却仍没有清醒。

怎么会？他在心里暗自纳闷地嘀咕，完全是按照罗宾小姐说得做的，难道没效果吗？罗宾小姐是不可能错的！

他决定再试一次。撑着地板，他半爬着挪了过去，又一次捧起索隆的脑袋，额头贴额头……

索隆睁开了眼。

之后的一切都快到山治尚来不及做出任何应对，他脑海里浮出尴尬的情绪指挥他后退，神经细胞却还没来得及把察觉到的危机感传递给身体的肌肉。索隆比他更快，快到仿佛本能，他曲起腿把山治圈在自己的“领域”中，抬手摁在山治的后脑施力，偏头吻上送到嘴边的猎物。

被捕获的猎物一时间连怎么呼吸都忘了。

他先是惊愣，而后尴尬，再是羞耻，合着一些被剥整个儿剥开的惶惑和紧张。无数思绪在脑海中惊啸着翻涌：他什么意思？他为什么要做这个？他没事了吗？他好了吗？我成功了吗？他……

他发现了吗。

这时，惯用上身攻击和惯用腿上踢技的近战缠斗差距便显现了。

索隆一手牢牢把住他的后脑，另一手狠狠掐住他的后腰。山治因为跪姿而折叠的双腿被索隆如剪刀般交叉的双腿压制得分毫难动。他被团成一个没有手脚的不倒翁，一个不推摆便无法动弹的东西。山治费力地想把胳膊抽出来——他发现索隆的状态不对。

与其说这是一个意味不明的吻，更弗如说是饥饿的野兽在进食一块肥美的生肉。索隆不在吻他，而在咬他。嘴巴大张，几乎要把山治的下巴都包进去的吃法，一边舔、一边咬，寻找着肉质最佳的下嘴处。最后捕获了最心仪的柔软红肉，含着山治的嘴唇，如婴儿吮吸母亲的乳头般咂吸着，咀嚼着。

这种暴烈的侵略性让山治浑身不适地品味了惊恐的情绪。他抵着索隆的肩膀用力推搡，尽管，善用踢技的警官，手臂力量不如腿上的力量，但发狠去推，也能间歇性地将索隆推开一些。山治在偶得的空档中大口换气，没喘息几下便又被吃上。如此几下拉锯，索隆松开摁住他后脑的手，将他两管腕骨攥在掌心，让这狡猾的猎物没手去推拒自己。山治左右晃着脑袋，向后倾斜着躲避，后仰的腰几乎拧成一座拱桥，索隆亦步亦趋地跟着他前倾，最后，他们一同倒在了地上。

后脑磕上冰凉的地面，山治被堵吻得发热的头脑由之感染了几分清明。他不再挣扎，乖乖地躺在地上被舔咬吃弄。津液交缠的黏腻水声，被打碎成含混音节的呻吟，在集装箱的密闭空间里响亮得震耳欲聋。

猎物太乖了，索隆尽情吃咬一番后放松了警惕，他放开了搭在山治腰上的手，慢慢搓揉这具年轻而柔韧、瘦长而紧实的身躯，他是很仁慈的猎手，他试图安抚这具紧绷的身躯。

山治弯曲膝盖，将双腿在索隆的身后交叉，嘴唇被犹如进食的亲吻蹂躏得渗血般红润。舔咬接着从嘴唇蔓延到了腮颊，山治轻薄的面皮上被咬出一个深而鲜明的牙印，太疼了，他颤抖着。

热息喷洒在脸上，宛如大型猛兽正在嗅闻般，近在咫尺的热息顺势挪到了他的眼前。隔着轻薄的眼皮，软舌沿着他紧闭的眼缝舔舐他的睫毛，像要钻入眼皮里，将他的眼珠子吸出来吞吃入腹。

就是现在。

山治双腿搅拧着发力，将身上的家伙翻面压制在了身下。

在这里，他是没有地方躲的。集装箱的体积再大，也只有这么大，而不管他想躲到哪个角落，都会被索隆捕获。唯一的逃跑方法，便是迎面冲撞，以暴力战胜他。

他要和索隆在这个与世隔绝的封闭世界里缠斗四个小时，要是他失败了……山治头皮发麻，身上炸开了鸡皮疙瘩。

会发生什么呢？难以想象，也不敢去想象。

索隆暂时被他压制在了身下，虹膜泛红，龇牙咧嘴，面目狰狞，双手生出了尖长的指甲，在光滑的地上不住抓挠，留下清浅的爪痕。山治两手摁着他的肘关节，两腿如蟒蛇般缠着索隆蹬动的双腿，整个人覆在索隆身上，以体重镇压这个接近狂化的魔兽。

“给我老实点！”山治吼道，“死绿藻，我是来救你的！”

索隆听不明白，他现在什么都听不进去。他疯狂地挣扎着，山治捉襟见肘地压着他，看着他生出尖利指甲的双手，又看向他生出虎类半圆耳朵的脑袋，又气又急——臭绿藻竟然在这时候进入了兽化结合热！

哨兵和向导都有结合热，但兽化结合热，虽然只多了两个词，却是可怕并罕见百倍的事情。在向导素和抑制剂产业都已很是发达的现在，过去谈结合热而色变的时代早已不再。兽化结合热却不同——这是哨兵和向导的精神图景由于失序混乱，将狂化而未狂化的一种状态。

严重的精神创伤，让他们的精神体在图景内发狂，却无法在现实中实体化。于是，哨兵或向导便会在身体上现出动物特征，直至彻底动物化，并陷入结合热。

这时候的他们是疯的，也是醒着的——区别于彻底狂化的无意识，清醒的神智在脑中一隅冷眼旁观。他们对于自己在做的事情非常清楚，事后也完全记得自己做了什么。

他们只是，短暂地、愿意遵从，控制了身体的、源于精神体的动物性本能罢了。

一定是三倍剂量的缓释剂。山治几次险些被掀翻，咬牙切齿地想道：不，可能不只三倍……三倍只是他确定被押送法庭之前注射的，在这之前，抓住这家伙之后，不知道塔的混账们到底给他注射了多少倍缓释剂来麻痹他的行动力！

一倍缓释剂就够呛，三倍，甚至不知道多少倍……

“别疯！你给我清醒一点！”山治费力地低下头想再一次贴上索隆的额头，进入他的精神图景看看，顺便试试自己蹩脚的精神梳理是否有用。但索隆极其不配合，他左右摆着脑袋拒绝被接近，却又张着森冷的白牙追逐山治因为想要贴他的额头，而时近时远的嘴唇。

疯了，疯了。山治气急地摁着索隆说：“你是清醒的对吧，你现在是控制力下降，只想跟从精神体的动物性本能……索隆！索隆！”他吼道，“你看清楚我是谁，我可不是……！”他没来得及把话说完。

一根虎尾缠上山治的腰，他错愕地低头去看，索隆抓住这瞬息即逝的空档，缠着山治的尾巴往旁边一甩，山治被重重地砸到箱壁上。坚硬的合金磕破了他的前额，撞麻了右边的身体，鲜血从额上的伤口蜿蜒下流，漫过眼窝和鼻梁的沟壑。山治用剩下的手臂支撑着身体艰难地爬起来，费力地眨着眼睛，流入眼中的鲜血，让他的视野蒙上了惊心动魄的血色。

他甩了甩脑袋，头晕目眩，一时连思考都难得，发出下意识的痛吟。

毛骨悚然。

在直觉性的危险感知传递到皮肤，立起鸡皮疙瘩的瞬间，索隆抓住他的脚腕，像拎一块抹布般，将他拽到了自己身下压制。

立场翻转。

山治眯着眼还在恍惚，两手手腕被索隆一手合握扣摁在脑袋上方，而被撞伤的那半边肩膀，在这样的粗暴对待下，传来更加尖锐的阵痛。山治张着嘴发出破碎的呼痛，索隆抓住这一瞬间，低头继续吃起了他，滑腻的舌头趁着猎物张嘴呼痛的时候，畅通无阻地钻入了山治的口腔。

“你……”山治被纠缠着舌头破碎而断续地说道，“醒……一……”

已经完成半兽化的索隆用尖利的指甲撕裂了山治的衣裤，不幸失手沦为刀俎鱼肉的男人，挂着被撕成碎布条的衣衫，赤条条地裸陈在了半兽人的身下——不，这样说或许有失精确，白袜子和皮鞋且还滑稽地穿在他的脚上，因为发狂的老虎暂时不要肏他的脚。

索隆又逮着山治的嘴巴恣意舔咬过一会儿后，将这狼吞虎咽的亲吻逡巡下延，行到脖颈时又停了下来，含着喉结啧啧有声地吮吸。疼痛和缺氧把山治折磨得提不起劲，他目光涣散地瘫在地上，被遏制了喉管时，本能地绷紧身体，他产生了错觉，仿佛他不肯顺服的下一秒，饥饿的野兽便会咬断他的咽喉。

而后是胸膛。他根本没有女人那样饱满的胸脯软肉，陷入兽化结合热的索隆却流连忘返地啃咬吮吸着他的乳头。索隆被兽性支配的大脑中很清楚地知道，雌兽受种之后就会生育，生完了就会产奶，就是这里，这里是母亲哺乳的地方。等他让身下的雌兽怀了孕，这里就能产出乳汁。

“呃……”山治汗水淋漓地痛吟着，奶头被吸麻了，像要掉下来了一样。他被扣在头上的腕骨不死心地挣扎了几下，换来胸前的魔兽以牙根更加凶恶的咀嚼。

他很痛，痛得浑身发抖。痛之下，还有一些叫人心脏麻痹的伤心。

这算什么呢？

臭绿藻对自己，完全不是自己对他的那种喜欢。即将发生的一切，与其说是做爱，更不如说是动物的交配。但索隆控制不了自己，他又无法在狂化的哨兵手下坚持四个小时，他阻止不了正在发生的事情，他太过无能。

想到索隆清醒后懊恼和后悔的样子，山治便心痛得想要干呕。

他不怪索隆，他怪自己。如果没有那场争吵，他们不会冷战许久，索隆不会落单，导致他被塔围剿时只有一人孤军奋战。索隆不被塔所捕获，便也不会被注射超剂量的缓释剂，从而陷入兽化结合热，让此刻暴露在他面前，可与他交配的对象独有自己，而非其他任何一个他未来可能喜欢上的人。

这一切都是他的错，他先喜欢上了这家伙，他先厌恶自己而情绪失控挑起争吵，他来救他，却压制不住发狂的他。

山治急促的呼吸渐渐微弱了下来，他不再挣扎，而是逆来顺受地放松了身体，索隆察觉到了他的顺服，缓缓松开了山治被扣摁着的手腕。

山治抬起没被撞伤的那只手，搭在索隆埋在自己胸前的脑袋上，指节插入索隆毛刺的绿发间，抚挠他发热的头皮，又虚虚捏住了探出头发的毛绒柔软的虎耳。

他闭着眼，痛苦地想：要是我……我是自愿的，我是快乐的，那他清醒之后，回忆起此刻正在发生的一切时，能否释怀，能否不自责，能否不愧疚。

如果我是自愿并快乐的。

他在心中无意识地呢喃着，身体好像真被感染了情欲而热烫起来。他的双腿被抬起，身体轻松地被人摆弄成了对折的姿势，好露出他藏在屁股缝里的密地。

而后索隆停了下来。

此刻的沉默是不同寻常的，山治虚着眼睛收束几分神智，他迷茫地敛了敛下巴，失焦的双眼对上了在眉骨的阴影下竖成一线的猫科动物般的瞳孔。索隆的头上长着虎耳，指甲尖利，长而灵活的虎尾卷着山治一边的大腿。索隆察觉到他的目光，同他对视片刻，又低头看了看即将被自己插入的穴口。

山治顺着他的目光垂眼去看：没有被扩张过的洞口谄媚地湿了，没有被抚慰过的性器战战兢兢地勃起了。

他陷入了被动结合热，顺遂本人意志，他的身体做好了被人肆意插弄的准备。

意识到这点时，山治竟如释重负了。

他背手抵着唇，咬着手背上薄软的皮肉，哽咽似的吟唔一声。

索隆还在看他的屁股，鼻翼翕张、呼吸粗重地看。身下的猎物腰身细窄，于是连接着的胯也便窄窄的，但臀部却并不扁平，反而圆翘堆肉，臀肌绷紧时弹性十足地梆硬着，放松时软腻得如两瓣糯米团，是一个卖相绝好的屁股。藏在臀缝间的屁眼又小又紧，此刻正渗溢出些许亮晶晶的滑液，同样陷入了结合热的向导正诱惑着注视他的哨兵插入他的身体，用阴茎钉穿这个淫荡的屁股，把精液射进去。

这称得上漫长的视奸如一根被锤子铛铛砸入身体的钉子，有若实质的羞耻感让山治手握成拳，焦虑地啃起拇指。他呼吸急促，胸膛和小腹由之暧昧地起伏，腹肌在呼吐间时隐时现。他动了动腿，偏过头，指甲被啃破了，尝到了血腥味。

“别……”他颤栗着说，“别看了。”再看就要……射了。

他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，仅仅只是被亲了一会儿、看了一会儿，他就激动得要射了，都没人摸过他那个摆设一样的性器。

这他妈该死的结合热，显得他之前竭尽全力的抗拒像笑话一般。

前后的落差让山治羞愧得想哭，他是喜欢索隆，但他没想过要和喜欢的男人发展什么肉体关系，他更没想到自己的会突然分化成向导，而结合热会让他的身体淫荡至此。

索隆摁着他的大腿，抓捏得太过用力，指尖都深陷进了腿根的软肉里。他低下头，嘬了一口山治的龟头——山治如被痛殴般尖叫了一声；又舔了舔越来越湿的屁股洞——山治愈发明显地颤抖起来。

“别、别。”山治混乱地说。索隆听不见，像每个好奇心旺盛的猫科动物，他专心致志地研究着眼前的屁股。他用拇指碾了碾那个小洞，这么小；又低头看了看从开敞的裤链中探出头的自己的性器，这么大。进得去吗？

他试探性地将拇指插了进去，很滑、很湿、很顺畅就插进去了，山治还在含混地说些什么，他充耳不闻，把拇指拔出来，换了食指和中指，又被轻松地吞进去了。

他眸光奕奕，像拨弄毛线球般对这个屁股洞乐此不疲地探索，五指挨个插进去捅弄几下，沾了湿滑的分泌液后，又用生出了薄薄倒刺的舌头舔了舔，咬了咬。

这有些疼，山治抗拒地蹬起腿，索隆空出一只手，警告般地在他屁股上打了两巴掌，算做警告。然后，他发现这漂亮的屁股在被打时竟能颤出有趣的肉浪，猫喜欢能动的东西，于是他又肆意打了好几下，在雪白的屁股上留下了层叠错落的红手印。山治每被打一记，就受挫般惊呼一声。然而，违背他的叫喊，他的屁股却在被扇了几巴掌之后，更加谄媚地吐出更多滑液。

索隆松开扣摁山治大腿的双手，将那两条长腿挂在自己肩上，一手摁着猎物柔软的腹部，一手扶着自己的阴茎。虽然洞很小，但洞很慷慨，每根手指都被热情招待过了，任性的猫科动物现在想要被招待另一个地方——可能大了一点，但没关系，猎物很乖，洞很好客，一定能把它吃得很好。

屌头先客套地蹭了几下被舔得烂红的入口，悍然插了进去。

山治瞪圆了眼，发出尖锐的长吟，抖得停不下来。被结合热烧成浆糊的脑袋，都在这样全根没入的痛觉刺激下，挣出了冰冷的清明。他徒劳地张大嘴巴，欲语，牙关战战，又一句话都说不出。受伤的手痉挛地抽搐几下，剩下那只能动的手，本能地向下护，护不到，被索隆反手钳了，十指交叉着扣握在一旁。

索隆低头确认了一下被插入的地方，没流血，没受伤，小洞果然很厉害，和手指的尺寸差那么多的家伙都顺利吃进去了。就是被突然间的动作吓得受惊了，穴口如橡皮套般箍着他的鸡巴，被插得泛白，略微勉强地消化着被骤然插满当的胀痛。

和那听话被入侵的屁眼不一样，屁股的主人又开始挣扎了起来，山治脚掌抵着索隆的肩膀踢他，咬着拇指不住摇头，嗯嗯啊啊地抗拒。索隆弓着背被他踢得不住摇晃，双眼已彻底变成了红色，他龇咧着嘴，生出了尖利的虎牙，从喉咙口发出猛兽引战般的呼噜声。

他开始抽插。这是无关理性的动作，动物交配就是这样的，找到雌兽的洞，把性器放进去，然后抽送。他拔出一些，又插进去，这次比第一次没入时还要深，卵袋撞上了山治的屁股，被插满的向导昂扬起下巴，肩颈线条拉伸成山峦起伏般的圆滑曲线，脆弱得一折就断似的。

接着又是抽，插；抽，插。

如此几下之后，挣扎的人渐渐无力挣扎了，山治含着拇指浑浑噩噩地喘，被插一次就哭吟一声，眼泪不知不觉糊了满脸，他吮吸着咬破了指甲的伤口，尝到了浅而腥的铁锈味，双眼像失闸般不住涌溢出泪水。他被插得上下耸动，架在索隆肩上的腿前前后后地晃荡，皮鞋被颠落了一只，不一会儿另一只也被颠落，只剩下白袜子孤军奋战地包裹着细瘦的踝骨。

结合热是蛮不讲理的，他痛了没一会儿，便从这痛胀中体味了快感。毕竟他就是要被插的，虽然插他的东西比想象中大了不少，但他还是合该被插，只要被插他就能快乐。索隆动得越来越快，山治的喘息也便越来越密集。在这隔绝了世界的封闭的箱中，他们失去理智地交合在一起，山治忘了女人，索隆忘了野心，只有原始的、纯粹的、堕落而下流的欲望，塞满了两颗还未相互理解的脑袋，灌满了两颗还没坦诚相待的心。

第一次被内射时，索隆扶起山治的脑袋吻上去。山治哆嗦着感受下面的嘴里被射入的精液，上面的嘴也被人吃得啧啧作响，他好乖，他张着嘴吐出舌头被人吃，流着泪的双眼湿漉漉地凝望索隆，失焦而痴然的。

在索隆第二次勃起前的不应期里，他们就一直接吻，吻得双唇刺痛，吻得血味弥漫。索隆弓着背嘶吼，他还不够，他还没清醒，他想……

他想挣脱人类的躯壳。

他裸露的皮肤上渐渐生出了白虎的皮毛，被欲望所惑的山治却并未察觉到这一变化。正好，索隆又勃起了，他把山治抵在箱壁上，用背入的姿势再次插了进去。刚吃过一次精液的屁股柔顺地接纳了分别不久的暴君，山治扒着箱壁徒劳地张弛双手，鲜红的唇张得圆圆的，喘得要背过气去似的，完全忘了怎么用鼻子呼吸，口水从嘴角滴滴答答地往下流。

他上身贴着箱壁，屁股却被端着胯淫荡地往外翘，索隆往里插时，屁股就被控制着往外送，索隆往外拔，屁股又被压着往里靠，就着这个姿势被插了好一会儿后，都无须索隆端他的胯配合自己抽送，山治自己就像被注入了特定指令的机器人般，盲目地往后送屁股，好叫索隆插得更顺畅。他已经不清醒了，不如说在这样狂乱的性交中，保持清醒才是一件痛苦又无意义的事情。如果身体的快乐能够压盖过其他所有的情绪，其他的惊怕、恐惧、忐忑、慌乱、爱、悲伤、痛苦，那何妨快乐，快乐得不知今夕何夕，将理智的思考全部抛却，只让对欲望的渴望掌控身体的一切，化为，兽。

他的呻吟声愈发甜腻起来，山治扶着环在胸前的手臂，感受着这只结实的手臂环绕自己的身体，随着抽插的动作律动的筋肉起伏。他被肏服了，后穴要被捣烂了似的发热烂红，硬了半天的鸡巴贴在小腹，跟着被猛插时上下耸动的身体东倒西歪地甩着。额上流血的伤口在箱壁上蹭了几下，更加血肉模糊了起来，从伤口中流出的鲜血分成好几条支流爬满了他整张脸，又糊在了脖颈和锁骨，像一张血树模样的面具，倒扣在他被肏得神情呆滞的脸上。

在索隆第二次射进去之前，山治无人照拂的性器便又先射完了。这不是一件好事，导致索隆第二次射精欲望来临之际，山治得承受迄今为止最为疯癫的抽插，他在打桩一样的抽送中达到了可怕的干性高潮，且只有后面爽，前面连射都没东西射，尚处在不应期的性器被“好心”想要抚弄的索隆抓在手里揉捏着龟头撸动，是痛的。山治被肏得东倒西歪，无人支撑的上身向右歪斜着，瘫倒在地，两条腿被坐在腿根上插弄的动作制得无法跪起，一手骨折无力，只用另一只手撑起身体，蠕动着往前爬，想逃开这样可怕的性快感和痛感。他用了仅剩的能够调动的全部力气，时间好像失去了意义，他觉得自己逃了很久，却又连半米都没挪完，最后他像被一滩被精液捏就的腐烂泥巴，平平瘫在地上，两股抽搐，含不满的精液从穴口往外流，累得快晕厥。

缺氧、失血、过载的快感、疼痛，他以为不会有比这更疯狂的了。

索隆趴在他身上，尾巴若即若离地插一插又弄一弄他吃了两泡精的后穴。彻底负担一个身材健壮的成年男性的体重，把累得脱力半死的山治压盖束缚得一动难动。他趴在地上，听着索隆在他耳边粗哑而剧烈的喘息，睫毛抖得不成样子，扭过那张血呼啦的白脸，要把额头贴上索隆的。

他仍然记得自己要干什么。

额贴额是个亲密无间的距离，老虎喜欢这样的亲昵，因而索隆并不反抗。山治视线模糊地看着索隆近在咫尺的鲜红兽瞳，从这双眼中，他看不到丝毫的人性了，只有彻彻底底的兽性。

他舔了舔被要破皮的唇角，缓慢而隐秘地试图探入精神触手。

他失败了，索隆在察觉到他意图的瞬间便爆起跃到一边，山治青蛙似的姿势撑起身体，急急地探去上身，叫床叫哑的喉咙里艰难地溢出破碎的词句：“回……我不……”回来，我不是要伤害你。

在几步远的距离外，索隆抱着脑袋发了疯地翻滚，粗长的虎尾在四周胡乱鞭打，山治在一旁哭得泪眼朦胧地呼喊他的名字。

滚了几下后，索隆站起来，用已然变成虎爪的双手疯狂抓挠起箱壁，又用头去磕。山治一边停不下来地流着泪，一边扶着墙两腿发软地站起来，一瘸一拐地朝索隆走去。当他们的距离还剩两步时，索隆彻底变成了白虎——他的精神体的样子，这是山治熟悉的动物，他看过不止一次的索隆的精神体，唯一的不同在于，老虎的眼睛染上了发狂的赤红，而非狡黠且困倦的琥珀色。

他抱住了变成老虎的索隆，把眼泪涂在那摸起来软和的皮毛上，呼唤其名的呢喃闷在老虎茂密的毛发中。从刚才到现在，山治经历了此生未有的情绪激荡，情绪洪流和过载快感将他的身体冲刷过遍，一个人如若十分激烈地、爆发式地爱恨嘶吼恐惧神伤了一番，脑子便空了，他的大脑造不出新的情绪叫他挥霍了，于是他连惧怕这危险的兽的情绪都不激烈了，他木了，被抽空了，只会机械性地叫：索隆，索隆。

老虎用脑袋将他顶翻在地上，昂首发出一声震耳的呼啸，山治被他的爪子摁着胸膛，在老虎身下简直像只可怜的鸡崽。

老虎记得刚才发生了什么。他把自己人类的性器插入了这人类的身体，他聪明绝顶，有样学样，无须指导地将老虎的阴茎又也插入了人类的身体。

痛是情绪之外的造物，索隆的阴茎已经大到叫他适应了很久才被肏软，换了生着倒刺的更大了许多的老虎阴茎——山治发出刺耳的，甚至是可怕的尖叫，他精神崩溃了，他被个老虎给肏了，他知道这是索隆，但……这是一只老虎。

这超越底线的画面叫他整个垮烂了，他比任何一次都剧烈地挣扎起来。然而老虎比他大了太多，他被完全笼罩在老虎的身下，失去了所有人类的体面。

他往门口爬，老虎插着他往前走。到了门口，山治拍着门崩溃地嘶吼喊叫，老虎合着他的叫声抽送性器，山治被肏得翻白眼，鸡巴已经硬不起来了，接着就连手脚都彻底使不上力了，像四根挂在身上的面条。卵袋打在屁股上，合着已经吃过两泡精的滑腻，一边叽咕叽咕地吃老虎的性器，一边屁股被撞得啪啪响，背脊随着律动拍在箱门上，发出砰——砰——声响。

他滑落在地上，被老虎的爪子护食似的拨弄到身下，正面被插了几下后，又被翻过来摆成狗爬的姿势，毕竟是兽类，对交配的想象力有限，本能性地偏爱这种没创意的姿势。但无妨，光是一个老虎把一个人类插得翻白眼就足够有创意了。

猫科动物的射精时间更快，山治很快就承接了老虎的射精。老虎趴坐在地上，爪子扒着他的肩膀，生着倒刺的舌头把山治从头到脚舔了个遍，人类被他舔得浑身是伤，痉挛着发抖，爽得尿出了断续的尿液，又痛得哭吟不休。

老虎咬着他还穿在脚上的白袜子脱下，又用爪子摁住他的腿根，乐此不彼地舔他被插了几轮后彻底合不拢的穴，流出的精液被老虎的舌头卷走，又涂到山治的身上、脸上，山治颤巍巍地伸手去推埋在自己腿间的老虎脑袋，被他的穴收买了的老虎却爱娇又配合十足地蹭着他的手心讨要起他的抚摸。

山治皱着脸哭得乱七八糟，老虎拱了拱他，把又勃起了的性器插进他合不拢的穴里。

老虎又插了他三次，山治全凭一股苟延残喘的意志力吊着自己不晕倒。人类被老虎插成了最可口的雌兽的样子，更好的是，雌兽不会抚摸老虎，人类却会。

老虎射的快，不应期却短，被这任性渴欲的兽又结实内射了四次后，山治的腹部鼓起了一个滑稽的弧度，倒像是他贪吃得要命，索求无度地吞了很多精似的。

人类以最后的力气揪住老虎脑袋上的毛，他以为自己很用力，实则虚弱得只有力气轻轻挠了挠。但老虎爱他，猫科动物的粘人是歪缠的，老虎愿意听他的话，虎脑顺着他的牵拉移到山治的脑袋上方。

和山治舌吻也很棒，可老虎的舌头太大了，光是亲人类的嘴可不够，虎舌把山治的嘴巴舔得肉肿了一圈，白色的轻薄的脸皮肉被舔得斑驳乱红，山治额上的伤口不再流血了，血被老虎吃干净了，他面色苍白，眼睛湿得像热带终年难停的雨季，颧骨泛着不正常的鲜艳红晕，薄唇被吃吻得生生嘟了起来。

老虎喜欢极了。尤其山治用浸水后清润得波光粼粼的蓝眼睛虚虚凝望着自己，张着嘴任由舌头入侵吞吃他的津液，还用一只手搓揉他耳间的皮毛。

山治一边和老虎接吻，一边悄悄地将老虎的脑袋和自己拉近，在人类和老虎的前额相触的瞬间，人类闭上双眼，泪水隐入了鬓角。

**

经过了四小时的漫长行路，驾驶员将载着可怕危险品的货车开入了特殊军事法庭的指定入口。车辆停泊后，驾驶员开门下车，全副武装的安保员包围了货车，负责小队走上来与驾驶员交接。驾驶员指了指货车附载的特制集装箱说：路上闹腾了好几次，响动巨大，估计是狂化了，你们小心点……缓释剂准备了么？

安保队长召来了随队实验员，实验员点点头，拿出手提箱：放心，五倍剂量。

安保员们半包围在了箱门口，驾驶员掏出钥匙。在遥远的某座高楼上，乌索普架好了阻击枪，娜美和罗宾坐在监视屏幕前凝神观看，弗兰奇和路飞穿着安保员的制服，站在队列的两个端点上。

沉重的箱门被缓缓拉开。

这是反杀开始的一分钟前。


End file.
